


Desperately Bored.

by Lilykitten



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accident, Desperation, Humiliation, Loki is bored, M/M, Magic, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Pee, Piss, Thor's a quick thinker, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilykitten/pseuds/Lilykitten
Summary: Loki is so very bored, but he has an idea of how to cure that boredom while he watches his brother spar. How would it look for the crown prince of Asgard to be desperate in front of his friends?





	Desperately Bored.

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone! This is my first fanfic, and first time putting anything I write with these fetishes on the internet. Constructive criticism is always welcome! And I hope you enjoy a little desperate Thor!

Loki was bored. There was nothing else to it.

He had exhausted his interests in the library, and he had worn himself out studying. Even practicing his spellwork had become tedious and boring. 

His days in Asgard’s palace had become both too long and too short, dull, and monotonous. He had even given in to his brother’s hesitant suggestion to spar with him, surprising the blonde when he agreed. 

 

But even that grew tiresome and wasn’t enough to sate the young trickster.

 

He had the urge to stir things up, to pull pranks and to cause a public outrage.. But after the harsh scolding and punishment from his parents the  **last** time he had done so, well.. it made Loki hesitant.

 

He watched from his place on the sidelines as his brother sparred with his friends. They had foregone dulled blades in favor of hand-to-hand combat training, and Loki had always been mesmerised by the way Thor’s muscles moved so fluidly, and how the sun glanced off his sweat sheened skin just so perfectly. 

 

He had learned to watch in silence over the crest of a book, and even then, he had tucked himself in a small nook that was easily overlooked. Afterall, how would it look for the young prince to be caught staring at his older and perfect brother? Loki both loved him and resented him. 

He was always laughing that bellowing laugh and surrounded by friends, seeming to not have a care in the world. Most days Loki would be wistfully envious, wondering what that would be like for himself, and wondering if he went up to him right now he could bask in that warmth. 

 

But today was not one of those days. His boredom had led him to become a little more bitter to the sight when Thor knocked Fandral to the ground, laughing triumphantly before helping the smaller man up. 

 

Just once it would be nice to see Thor falter. He considered sending a spell to make him imobile while he sparred, but that would be too obvious that Loki was lurking about. The raven haired god was keen to stay out of the eye of his parents. 

Perhaps he could just make Thor’s laces untie, and have him trip. But it didn’t feel like it would be a remotely satisfying outcome. The big oaf would topple to the ground, and then what? They were sparring, and falls weren’t uncommon. 

 

Loki wanted something lasting… something.. Funny.. 

But was again halted by his desire not to get caught. 

 

Loki sighed, looking Thor up and down again. The hot Asgardian summer had made the blonde sweat more than usual, and as his emerald eyes trailed down, he noticed the sweat at the V of Thor’s muscled core had seeped to the top of his trousers, making a noticeable dark spot where it soaked through. It almost looked as if… 

 

A wicked thought krept into his mind, making a sudden heat flow through him and a large smile spread on his thin face. 

Ohh… oh this could be.. VERY interesting. A bit of an embarrassing situation.. Harmless, but humiliating, to have to dash off to the loo.

 

Loki bit his lower lip, and as carefully as he could, Loki sent a small twinge of a spell, just to test it out.

 

As soon as the faint green trail hit Thor’s feet, his smile faded into a slight grimmance, just barely noticeable to those who were not watching. But Loki most certainly was, and he didn’t miss the way Thor’s thighs closed suddenly when the urge to piss suddenly hit him.

 

-

 

Thor didn’t know what happened. One moment he was laughing with his friends, and the next it felt like he was bursting with the need for the privy. He barely got his legs closed, but it did nothing to lessen his situation. 

Thankfully it didn’t seem like the others had noticed yet, and instead were actually starting another wrestling match between Hogun and Volstagg and betting on who would take the other down.

 

Thor had to bend his knees some, but realized if he didn’t leave soon he was going to humiliate himself in front of his friends. 

“I-I gotta go get some water-” Thor excused, vaguely gesturing to the water barrel. Sif glanced at him, opening her mouth to acknowledge him but then furrowed her brow in concern.

 

“Hey, you okay Thor? You look..strained.” Thor swallowed, but the prince waved her off, putting on the best and most convincing smile he could muster. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just need some water.” 

Sif shrugged and turned back to the fight, yelling at Volstagg to get back on his feet and giving Thor the opportunity to shuffle away.

 

Oh gods it hurt so bad, but the prince could only walk so fast. Each second felt like a battle in of its own, and one he was losing fast. A small spurt of urine escaped into his pants, forcing the man to stop and hold himself and quickly look over his shoulder. Thankfully the warriors were still preoccupied by the wrestling match. 

“Fuck~” The whispered word carried so much desperation, and he realized suddenly that he might not make it to the toilets just passed the water barrel.

 

He took another step, cautiously, squeezing his thighs together as best he could, but as soon as he removed his hand, another spurt leaked. But he knew he couldn’t stay there in the open. He had to at least try to make it.

With a hand still firmly planted on his groin, he went as fast as he could to the shaded overhang, not caring he likely looked like a toddler holding himself like that. 

He could feel his hand getting wetter, and he stopped again at the water barrel. 

 

Thor couldn’t move. He barely got himself to stop pissing but when he looked down at his pants, there was a noticeable wet spot under where his hand clenched around himself.

“Oh gods, I don’t want to wet myself-” Thor bit out, and he realized the only thing he could do was piss in the bushes right there.    
Frantically the prince fumbled with the laces of his pants. His hand shook, making it harder to get a good grip and tug the knot free but with fighting practice, the leather laces had been pulled tight.

“No no no-” Thor whimpered as he started leaking slowly, his knees closing in on each other tighter in a vane effort to stop the flow. “Stop stop---!”

 

But it was too late. The dark stain spread from around his hand and down the inside of his thigh, soaking the material passed his knees and into his training boots. Within seconds there was a puddle forming at his feet and there was no use in fighting it anymore.. So the prince gave up. 

 

He was fully pissing himself.

 

The waves of relief washed over Thor and he moaned loudly as the warm wetness drenched his pants. He had to keep his hand on the edge of the water barrel in order to not go weak at the knees, but gods it felt so good to empty himself.

 

-

 

Loki stared, feeling heat rising in his cheeks. He had moved to a better spot to watch his brother’s plight using a simple cloaking spell to make himself invisible and was ready to bask in Thor's struggle, but the look on his brother’s always-smiling face made him stop. 

There was relief, of course, but as the stream between his legs started to lessen, a look of utter devastated humiliation crossed over his perfect features.

His thick brows were furrowed, and his hand still holding himself was now glistening with urine. He looked like he was about to panic, and his eyes widened as he took in the mess he had made of himself. 

 

He had actually wet his pants. 

 

The crown prince of Asgard, the Golden Son, the best warrior in the kingdom, was standing on the training ground in piss soaked pants.

 

“Hey Thor!-” Fandral’s voice called out from the sparring circle, and Loki could see Thor’s panic rise. They were starting to come closer, apparently finished with their match. 

 

Loki thought for sure he would run to the doors leading into the palace, leaving the incriminating evidence before they saw, but then he risked others in the court seeing his sad state. But the sorcerer wasn’t sure what he would do- He wanted his brother to be humiliated before, but now, he had an urge to help him cover it up.

 

But before he could even think of what to do, Thor tugged the water barrel down, toppling with it. The water washed over the ground and all over the prince, and even edged towards Loki’s invisible boots. 

Seeing their friend ‘collapse’, the group of friends rushed over to find the blonde picking himself up off the muddied ground.

 

It was genius. There was absolutely no evidence left to be embarrassed about, and Loki had to admit the quick thinking was rather impressive.

 

“Thor you okay?” Fandral was helping him the rest of the way to his feet, but once more surprising Loki, Thor pulled on a humorous mask. 

“I’m fine, fine, Just lost my balance for a moment.”

Sif pursed her lips, looking him over.

“You were looking a little out of it earlier. Maybe you should take it easy the rest of the day.” She suggested, picking a leaf that had stuck to him in the process. “Can’t have you fainting in the ring.” She smirked, and Thor shook his head with a smile.

 

“Yes.. I think a bit of rest might be a good idea,.. After a shower.”

 

Loki watched the group, only a few feet from them. They had no idea what had just happened, much to Thor’s obvious relief. But Loki did. 

 

And now he had a new secret. 


End file.
